Peterson
Cast: *Penny Peterson (Mr Peabody & Sherman) as Sheriff Woody *Tip Tucci (Home) as Buzz Lightyear *T.J. (Recess) as Mr Potato Head *Vence (Recess) as Slinky Dog *Mikey (Recess) as Rex *Gus (Recess) as Hamm *Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) as Bo Peep *Tobuscus (Tobuscus Animated Adventures) as Sarge *Tim Tim (Tobuscus Animated Adventures) as Soldier *Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) as Andy Davis *Akima (Titan A.E.) as Mrs Davis *Roshan (Ice Age) as Molly Davis *Sid Phillips as Himself *Hannah Phillips as Herself *Scud as Himself *Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians (1961)) as Barrel of Monkeys *Dumbo as RC *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tale) as Lenny *Lil Bee Gnatty & Baby Bug (Thumbelina) as Toddle Tots *Crows (Dumbo) as Troikas *Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) as See N Say *Bruce (Finding Nemo) as Mr Shark *Bonkers Bobcat (Bonkers) as Mr Mike *Friend Owl (Bambi) as Roly Poly Clown *Hubie (The Pebble & the Penguin) as Robot *Rocko (The Pebble & the Penguin) as Snake *Chomper (The Land Before Time) as Hockey Puck *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Etch *Silica (Starchaser Legend of Orin) as Mr Spell *Spike (The Land Before Time) as Rocky Gibraltar *Petra Timmy & Beany (The Pebble & the Penguin) as Troll Dolls *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) as Combat Carl *Chickens (Chicken Run) as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens *Babs (Chicken Run) as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien *Janie as Herself *Pterodactyl as Himself *Baby Face as Himself *Legs as Herself *Hand-in-the-Box as Himself *Roller Bob as Himself *The Frog as Himself *Jingle Joe as Himself *Rockmobile as Himself *Walking Car as Himself *Ducky as Himself *Marie Antoinette as Herself *Burned Rag Doll as Herself *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy as Himself *Yellow Soldier Toys as Himself *Sally Doll as Herself Scene Index: #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 1 Opening (You've Got A Friend in Me) #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 2 The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 3 Mine the Diamond #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 4 Tip Tucci the Space Ranger #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 5 Strange Things #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 6 Penny & Tip Fight/Sid Phillips #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 7 Who Will Hogarth Pick #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 8 Fight at the Gas Station/I'm Lost/You Are A Girl/Pizza Van #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 9 Going Inside Pizza Planet/Tip Meets The Chickens #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 10 At Sid's House #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 11 Playtime with Sid #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 12 Go to Distance #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 13 Tip Arm Bandage/Sid's Window to Hogarth's #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 14 Tip is Fixed/The Big One #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 15 Tip I Can't do this Without You #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 16 Penny Asks for Help/Rescue Mission #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 17 Play Nice #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 18 The Chase #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 19 Rocket Power/Christmas in Hogarth's House #Peterson & Tucci Story Part 20 End Credits Category:Penny&TipRockz Category:Toy Story Parody Movies